kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Highlight (группа)
|агентство= Around Us Entertainment (2016-настоящее время) Cube Entertainment (2009–2016) |фэндом= Light B2UTY (ранее) |лидер=Юн Дуджун +Вокалист, рэпер |гл.вокал=Ян Ёсоб |гл.танцор=Ли Кикван +Ведущий вокалист, вижуал |а также=Сон Донун (вокалист) |бывшие м=Чан Хёнсын (ведущий вокалист, ведущий танцор) Ён Чунхён (главный рэпер) |дебютный = BEAST *''BEAST Is The B2ST'' (кор.) *''BEAST -Japan Premium Edition-'' (яп.) Highlight *''Can You Feel It?'' |последний = BEAST *"Butterfly" (кор.) *"Day / Night" (яп.) Highlight *''Outro'' }} Highlight (하이라이트), ранее известные как BEAST (비스트) - мужская группа, сформированная компанией Cube Entertainment. Они дебютировали 16 октября 2009 года с мини-альбомом Beast Is The B2ST. Группа покинула Cube Ent. в октябре 2016 года после конца срока их контрактов, основав собственную компанию Around Us Entertainment. 24 февраля 2017, Around Us объявили, что группа сменила свое название на "Highlight", что также являлось названием их последнего альбома в Cube. Highlight выпустили свой первый альбом Can You Feel It? 20 марта 2017 года. Участники Дискография 'Highlight' Мини-альбомы * Can You Feel It? (2017) ** Calling You (2017) (переиздание) * Celebrate (2017) Особые альбомы * Outro (2018) Цифровые синглы * "It's Still Beautiful" (2017) * "Take Care" (2018) 'BEAST' 'Корейский' Студийные альбомы * Fiction and Fact (2011) * Hard to Love, How to Love (2013) * Highlight (2016) Мини-альбомы * Beast Is The B2ST (2009) * Shock Of The New Era (2010) * Mastermind (2010) * Lights Go On Again (2010) * My Story (2010) (только цифровой) * Midnight Sun (2012) * Good Luck (2014) * Time (2014) * Ordinary (2015) Цифровые синглы * "Easy" (2010) * "Clenching A Tight Fist" (2010) * "On Rainy Days" (2011) * "I Knew It" (2012) * "Living Without You" (2012) * "Midnight" (2012) * "Will You Be Alright?" (2013) * "I'm Sorry" (2013) * "No More" (2014) * "Gotta Go To Work" (2015) * "Butterfly" (2016) Саундтреки * "Attack the Gas Station 2 OST - Crazy" (2009) * "Master of Study OST Part.2" (2010) ** Трек 6: "Ready Go" * "More Charming by the Day OST Part.3" (2010) * "All My Love OST Part.1" (2010) * "My Princess OST Part.1" (2011) ** Трек 1: "Because of You" * "Flower, I Am! OST Part.1" (2011) ** Трек 1: "Dreaming" * "Big OST" (2012) * "Man in Love OST Part.4" (2013) * "Iris II OST Part.3" (2013) * "Scholar Who Walks the Night OST Part.5" (2015) Коллаборации * "Fly So High" (как U-CUBE) (2011) * "Christmas Song" (вместе с Артистами Cube) (2013) 'Японский' Студийные альбомы * BEAST -Japan Premium Edition-'' (2010) * ''So Beast (2011) * Guess Who? (2016) Сборники лучшего * BEAST Works 2009-2013 (2014) * BEAST Japan Best (2014) Синглы * "Shock" (2011) * "Bad Girl" (2011) * "Midnight -Hoshi wo Kazoeru Yoru-" (2012) * "Sad Movie / Christmas Carol no Koro ni wa" (2013) * "Adrenaline" (2014) * "Kimi Wa Dou?" (2014) * "Can't Wait to Love You" (2015) * "Saigo no Hitokoto" (2015) * "Day / Night" (2016) Цифровые синглы * "One" (2015) * "Hands Up" (2015) * "This Is My Life" (2015) * "#TBM" (2015) * "YeY (Japanese Version)" (2015) * "Only One" (2015) * "All Is in U" (2015) * "Stay Forever Young" (2015) Галерея BEAST Shock Of The New Era promo photo.png|''Shock Of The New Era'' (1) BEAST Shock Of The New Era promo photo 2.png|''Shock Of The New Era'' (2) BEAST Lights Go On Again promo photo.png|''Lights Go On Again'' BEAST Fiction and Fact promo photo.png|''Fiction and Fact'' BEAST Midnight Sun promo photo.png|''Midnight Sun'' BEAST Hard to Love, How to Love promo photo.png|''Hard to Love, How to Love'' BEAST Christmas Song promo photo.png|"Christmas Song" BEAST Good Luck group photo.png|''Good Luck'' BEAST Time promo photo.png|''Time'' BEAST Ordinary group photo.png|''Ordinary'' BEAST YeY promo photo.png|"YeY" BEAST Highlight group teaser.png|''Highlight'' HIGHLIGHT_Can_You_Feel_It_promotional_photo.png|Тизер к Can You Feel It? "Sensibility" Highlight Can You Feel It group promo photo.png|''Can You Feel It?'' Highlight Calling You group promo photo.png|''Calling You'' Highlight Celebrate group photo.png|''Celebrate'' Официальные ссылки * Сайт * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube ;BEAST * Fancafe * Facebook * YouTube en:Highlight (group) Категория:Группы Категория:Мужские группы Категория:Cube Entertainment Категория:Highlight